A need has been established for a truck loading ramp which is removable from a truck bed. A further need has been established for a truck bed extension which allows support and transport of items longer than a typical truck bed. While each has been provided, a proper combination of a loading ramp and bed extension which is selectively stored below the bed has not been provided. The present truck bed apparatus provides advancement in the art with combination loading ramps and bed extensions slideably held within the bed. The apparatus has multiple locking bi-directional hinges which enable the ramps to be selectively and separately extended to a length greater than that of the bed platform.